Flashback
by GoddessofSnark
Summary: Riff's thoughts as he prepares to kill magenta.....ROTOQ!
1. Default Chapter

A/N here's another fic...like usual, Riffy and Mags, first ROTOQ though. It's Riff thinking about why he's going to kill her. Sappiness alert! Flashback alert!  
  
I looked at her, so peaceful. So calm. She looked so perfect in her sleep. He red hair lay spread out around her, framing her pale face. She looked like what the earthlings described as an angel. So beautiful. She radiated beauty. All that was missing was the halo and wings, and she'd fit into one of the earthling's paintings.  
  
I looked over the room, commiting it to memory. It was the same as always. In looks at least. It had a different feel to it. You could feel the tension in the room. I could at least. Or maybe it was the tension that I was feeling. I didn't want to do what I was going to do. But yet, there was no stopping me.  
  
It was so ironic. I didn't want to do it, I could stop myself. But I couldn't help it. I knew what I was going to do was needed. It was revenge. Just like what happened with Frank. Pure, simple, revenge. The more I thought about it, the more it seemed like I needed to go through with it.  
  
She had betrayed me. Betrayed the trust that we had. I trusted her. She was the only one that I could tell anything to. If I ever decided to open up. I'd always been introverted. Always kept to myself. But if I ever talked to someone, I'd talk to her. I wasn't like some men, the softies who spent there life paying for therapy. No, no, I'd rather deal with things myself.  
  
How could she do this to me. How could she betray me like this? How could she just throw away everything that we had? And we had a lot. We were together, in every sense of the word. Then she cuts me to the quick with her shamelessness. I thought that I would be able to handle it. I knew that I wasn't her one and only. I knew she loved me. But was who she chose. She picked HIM. As I sat there, watching the light glint off the metal, I found myself lost in thought, as I looked down at her angelic features. 


	2. That Night

My mind drifted back to a day many years ago. Most of the days from that time had been blocked out. Too painful for me to remember. The day my mind settled on was the day we left. The day we were cast out on our own. I sighed as i thought of it. The cold silver of the knife seemed to form the perfect pool for my thoughts to gather. It seemed almost as if I could see it all happening again.  
  
I can't remember what had caused it, weither it was something we did, something our mother did, or just the fact that he was raging drunk, but I'll never forget the day that our father stormed into the house, stumbling and reeking of alcohol. He barged straight into the house, breaking everything in his path. I had cautiously peeked out of my bedroom to see one of the most gruesome sites ever. There was my father, using his full bulk to block my mother in a coner, and he was savagely beating her. One hand trapping her, the other pummeling her to submission.  
  
I felt sickened watching it. I ran across the hall to my sisters room. My sister, the betrayer. My sister, the reason why I was remembering what had happened that night. But, I quickly went to her room, and told her to hide. I don't know what had come over me, I had always been very shy, submissive, but I couldn't bear to see anything happen to my sister. I then just sat there, hoping that our father would just pass us by. But he didn't. he never did pass us by. Instead he barged into the small bedroom and looked at me, sitting calmly on the edge of Magenta's bed.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here boy?!" He had spat out at me.  
  
"What does it matter?" I had said camly. I have no clue what possessed me to say that. All I know is my father in all his drunkness was not looking for that response. He lept towards me with a roar, and I easily slipped away. But he quickly sprung up and swung at me. This time he didn't miss. The fist connected square into my jaw. I reeled back a few steps, all to aware of the wall that lay behind me. As he came after me, I drew upon a reserve I didn't know I had. As he swung at me, and missed, I felt my fist connect with him. I just kept swinging away, pummeling him. He had once again backed up, and onto the bed. It was then he noticed the bit of poofy red hair sticking out from behind the bed. He reached down and grabbed the hair, yanking Magenta out with it. I lost it at this point.  
  
I lept forward onto him, prying him off of Magenta. I felt my hands close around his throat, and that was the last thing I could remember. From what Magenta had told me later, it seemed that I had gone into a state like Dr. Jekyll. A frenzied madman. When I woke up later, I found myself sprawled out on the floor, with our father next to me. The only difference was I was breathing he wasn't. I got up, and looked at Magenta. It was obvious that she had been crying. I went over to where she was, and sat down next to her. "Shh. Shhhh." I whispered, rubbing her back. She let out a small sob and curled up next to me.  
  
"They're gone! We're on our own Riff." She said in between sobs. I sat there letting her cry, soothing her as much as possible. As she gently wept, I thought of what we could possibly do. I suddenly sprung up, away from Magenta, startling her.  
  
"Pack up." I said, walking out of her room, and into mine. I quickly drudged out the old suitcase that sat in the back. I pulled out a few outfits, not much, and shoved them inside haphazardly. I carried it out into the hall, and looked into Magenta's room. She had her suitcase out, but seemed to be stuck on what to put in it. "Just stick anything into it." I said, and waited for her to just toss things into her suitcase. She emerged a few minutes later, suitcase in hand.  
  
"Where are we going Riff?" She asked me. I couldn't help but feel sorry for my little sister. She looked so pitiful, so lost. I was the last thing that she had left. I walked out of the house, and looked back once, on what had been my life. We were orphans, children of the street. In charge of ourselves. 


	3. The first night

A/N here's part three. Sorry I took so long...been working on a few originals. Now..on with the fic! Review! Like everyone before you!!!  
  
I felt Magenta stir slightly, breaking my thought. I looked over at her. The bitch. A cheap whore, not unlike janet. I ran my eyes over her, almost as if I could kill off part of her just by staring, boring through her soul. I could sense she was starting to wake up. I gently stroked her hair, ran a hand softly down her cheek. She smiled and turned over onto her side. I gave a grin that matched hers, but mine was for a different reason. She wouldn't know. Not till the end. As I stared at her, I couldn't help but remember that first night.  
  
We had just gotten off the street. We were in a halfway house of sorts. We didn't have the money to rent our own apartment. Besides, we were too young to get one. So we found ourselves in what was basically a commune. We had fit right in. Everyone else were other refuges from the street. Although Magenta was the youngest one there, she'd learned very quickly the ways of the street, and could keep her head above water just as well as anyone else. She was still a child, barely even 12 years old. I was just past 15 myself.  
  
We had a corner to a room to ourselves. Just a corner. A beat up mattress, a few blankets, and a cheap coat rack. The people in the "cots" near us had brought their girlfriends and we could hear them having a good time. Magenta gave me a look that seemed to ask "What are they doing?" I could always read her. It seemed almost as if I could read her mind. I don't know what empowered me, but I lowered my head to hers. "This, is what their doing." I said, gently brushing my lips to hers. She smiled, and a slight blush crept into her cheeks. I kissed her gently again, and this time she replied. Before we knew it, we had joined two of our housmates in contributing to the ever present noise of the commune.  
  
The next morning our lives were forever changed. Typical morning after syndrome, but worse. I couldn't leave her. Not my sister, not my lover, not my only hold onto life. That's what she was. My only tie to sanity. The only reason why I was still alive. Not hanging from some rafter somewhere. I looked at her, sleeping soundly. Both in the dream, and in reality.  
  
My mind snapped back to the present. She was so beautiful. She always had been. But now she had a grotesque air about her. The air of an adulteress. Her curves were no longer inviting. No, instead they seemed repulsive. I couldn't help but wonder how many other people had ran there hands along her wonderful curves. I steadied the hand that held the knife, lifting it gently. I took a deep, ragged breath. It was now or never. 


	4. the last night

A/N: Hey! It's done! I think....if you all REALLY REALLY want more and SAY as much, I might write more!! But enjoy this part! And don't forget to review...or you can, I'm becoming an arrogant bitch from all yall reviewing! But please, they're nice! Reveiws are really nice! Um, I rewrote this part...thanx to the Peppy Bitch for realizing how much the original sucked!  
  
************************************************  
  
The cold metal glimmered in the pale light coming in through the window. I ran my hand across the familiar blade. I gently moved her, so that her neck and head lay over the edge of the bed. I removed a cup from the nightstand and placed it beneath her neck. I gently stroked her hair before pulling it aside. I gently kissed her neck before putting the knife where my lips had been but a second before. As I gently pushed the knife down farther into her skin she woke. "Riff, what are you doing?" She asked me, panicked.  
  
"Hush my sweet, it'll be better this way." I said, pushing the blade in far enough to get a small drop of blood to appear. She jumped away and scurried against the wall. She had a frightened look in her eyes. She didn't know what to do, and you could clearly see it. I inched closer. I had no clue what had come over me. But all I wanted to do was get this over with.  
  
"Riff! Riff, calm down! What are you doing?" She said moving down to the edge of the bed, where she could get out. She went to get to the door, but I launched myself in front of it. A wild rage had come over me in the beginning, it was just a calm anger. But when she started to resist me, I had gotten enraged. It was almost like Dr. Jekyll's Mr. Hyde. I had become a cruel man bent on nothing more than murdering his sister.  
  
"Ah, you think you can escape?" I hissed at her, the knife shimmering, with a hint of red on the tip. I lunged forward, pinning her against the wall. Despite my slim weight, I could still hold her back "I had asked for nothing from you. You were my sister, my lover, my everything. And what did I get for giving you everything I could? Nothing. Nothing at all." I snarled, staring deep in her eyes.  
  
"Riff, let me go! I didn't do anything!"  
  
"You lie. And you know it" I brought the knife up again. She tried to break free. "You little bitch. Don't try to fight me." She did stop fighting at this point, but there was still a look that was a combination of fear and anger upon her face. I slashed the blade across her throat. It wasn't deep enough to kill her, as I realized.  
  
She lept forward, knocking me aside. She was starting to gasp for air at this point, as the blood poured out of her throat. "Riff! I didn't do anything." I pushed her onto the bed, and kissed her fiercely on the lips, suking the air out of her. She could tell she was near the end. There was no hope left for her, no matter how hard she fought. "Riff, I love you. Just remember that." She said, gasping. The thin red line of blood stuck out vividly against her pale skin.  
  
She gasped one last time before her head leaned back and she closed her eyes. I watched for any sign of life left in her. None. I mopped up as much of the blood as I could. Wringing it out into a small vial, and sealing it, I looked down at my now lifeless sister. It felt oddly good. She seemed even more beautiful dead. At least this way I knew that she wouldn't be cheating on me ever again. I picked up the small vial of blood. At least this way, I could still have part of her alive with me. 


End file.
